A Future Relationship
by richard-divine
Summary: My First relationship based story. Follows the Life of two Male teens who despise each other but after finding common ground fall madly in love.Please review both negatively and positively and submit your ideas for later chapters hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

hi I've always wanted tell the story of how I meet my soul-mate or so I think:).

By the way this is pure fantasy.

The very beginning

It was a sunny day outside and as usual we had to do PE inside, now don't get me wrong PE is the best class ever but we can only do it inside as the program won't work outdoors yet. After every on had changed into the virtua suits,we made our way to the PE room, "Dude this so stupid we don't even get too do PE with the girls" said the tallest member of our class, as he voiced his weekly disgust for the single sex PE period we had to endure.

As the program started we all took our places, twenty of us on each side of the room to make up the blue and green teams. So as we got started we each selected an suit mode and believe me the modes a as diverse as the attitudes in my class, I took my usual place behind everyone else so I could wade out the oncoming onslaught of equally diverse enemies; as my classmates fought it out I waited for my usual enemy to show his face and to my delight he was ready to get his ass handed to him, but first we had to clear the floor of unwanted obstacles so we both assumed one our more well known modes which represent us as completely destructive monsters and we stomped our way through each others teams ranks. (The reason we only get involved is when we want to have a clear floor to wipe each other on).

So after taking out the obstacles we decided to have a chat on who was going to lose this time. "so are you sure you don't want to run away and leave intact for your own sake" I said in a very mean tone to throw hi, but as usual he only smirks and on the mode screen he selects ninja form and begins his swift ninja assault on me while I select the same and block his kunai aided punch just before it hits me, I then counter to his attack with a long range kunai and shuriken barrage which he manages to dodge just in the nick of time; "God I hate this asshole" I think to myself as he launches another assault this time using a katana as a weapon; which is effective as unfortunately he lands a blow cutting a little to close to my groin area then I think I would have liked.

" You evil sick vile bastard" is all I could think as I began to string an obseen amount of profanity which I directed at him as our classmates and PE teacher watched from behind the dead zone bubble, It was then that I saw red and ran straight at him with my own katana and took an almighty swing that hit him right across the chest, " what the hell was that for you jackass" was what he said as we both saw that we were losing blood.

After a while we started to get tired and after my mode switches we both settled on our anglian modes which is risky cause there are side effects, as we started to fight our classes male nerd warned us that we shouldn't both fight each other in this form, but all we did was yell at him " we both know the goddam drawbacks of the form" in unison which was maybe a little overboard as he was very quite for a while, as we were fighting the jackass said something which I didn't understand, " this is going to get me in trouble but if it means that I can beat you ill do it", it was then that he grabbed the sharp edge of his blade and slid it through his hand and waited for enough blood to flow before I said " don't you even think about it that's illegal within school grounds and you know that" with a horrified look on my face as he glared at my mid region which if that blood hit me would swell to accommodate a little human ( You see this form is a way for male partners to conceive as when the pregnancy begins the virtua suits cannot be removed until the child is born).

So before he could land a hit I switched to my devian mode as to avoid the unwanted male pregnancy which would be a huge inconvenience, "why the hell would you even try that you jackass" I said before he answered in a sadistic tone " I wanted to distract you so I could land a hit and to see the shock on you face when you realised what I was doing".

It was then I noticed he was standing above about to drive his sword through my skull, but before it reached my forehead I caught the blade in my hand and while he was pushing it through my hand I was slowly moving it away, And then I let go and it sliced through my hand and the ground, it was then I hit him square in the jaw. We both lay there just feet from each other not able to move waiting for our health to go up just a little so we could finish off the other and then I saw the screen we were both at one health, then both of our healths moved up to fifteen and we both slowly stood up and drew our guns and pointed them at each other, "why would you intentionally hit me when you were bleeding, you do know the the drawbacks of these two forms right?" he said, " I sorry what the hell are you talking about there aren't any drawbacks of these two crossing" I said in a confused tone, it was then that Nigel the class nerd spoke to me saying the drawbacks are "the person the blood of the opposite falls on falls in love with the bleeder" I just stood there just awe struck as he was, I guess he thought it was something else then I pulled the trigger on the gun a then everything was black.


	2. Chapter 2

The Realisation of Love

As I slowly started to come round I realised I was in a grey bubble, "God dammit." I then looked at the screen to see that our drawn out match had ended in a tie. "Why wouldn't you just die or take a fall instead of letting it end in a tie again? Are you going to answer me? Richard!!" he said in a accusatory tone which I replied with my equal accusatory "I could ask you the same Kieran".

So as we exited the bubble arguing our teacher congratulated us on a very well fought match even though it ended tie. After the changing the virtua suit for my uniform I said by to my friends and Kieran and made my way back to my dorm room. I live on my own cause of the irregular number of boys in my year; so as I opened the door, took off my shoes and did my homework I start about feeding myself and JJ(My robot dog). After diner was finished I decided to have a shower, striping off and discarding my cloths in the laundry basket I ran the hot water as to relieve the knots that had shown up during the course of the day.

"ouch" was what escaped from my lips when I tested the water which was way to hot so I added the cold and stepped in to enjoy the cascading water land on my smooth skin. It was then I started having these very disturbing thoughts; I was standing there pleasuring my swollen member when I realised I was thinking about Kieran it was then I got out of the shower and towelled off and made my way to the bed. As I lay there waiting to drift off to sleep I started to wonder why was i thinking about Kieran in this way?.

The following morning I made my way to class without much hassle in terms of traffic in the halls, saying that I was an hour early. I took the screen pad out of the crevice in my desk and started to doodle on the wafer thin pad. It wasn't till I looked at the clock that I realised that I had spent nearly half an hour doodling, and when I looked down I saw I was doodling his name in many different ways, there were one with his name in explosions and ones with his name surrounded in hearts and all sorts of stuff, I cleared the screen and waited for the class to fill up. Our class has both boys and girls in it, so we were split into sides, the boys and the girls.

"Okay class today were going to review your PE grades via video, oh and before I forget Richard will you take your thing and sit next to Kieran" the teacher said in a tone which sounded like it was implied as if I had a choice in the matter. Getting up I removed my desk core and made my way to the desk next to Kieran, as I sat down inserted my core into the slot and it shone in response.

As we sat there and watched each others PE videos I started to notice that he was twitching in a weird way so I turned around to my other side and asked his room mate what was wrong with him. "Dude you don't know he is real pissed off with you" Matt said just before Kieran stood up with a glare on his face, not to mention a bruise that I had given him.

"Why the hell did you try and pull a stunt like that yesterday? Are you going to answer me?" Kieran said as his blood started to boil with anger. "I didn't know dude honest and that's nothing compared to what you did jackass" I said with an upward motion so I was at eye level with him. It was then that I heard the gasps at the fact that I had used profanity in the classroom.

"Ahem", "did you just curse in my classroom? And Kieran I just saw your video, both of you outside the classroom right know" the teacher said as he began to get angry. He took us outside and had us sit and opposite sides of the hall "don't move" was his warning before he went back inside.

We sat there for about an hour before the teacher came out and said "I just finished speaking with the principal and he suggested that you two move in together and that means today, so Kieran pack your thing and Richard your to help him". We both there with our mouths ajar, he told us to go so we started on our way to Kieran's room.

After we had packed up his things we headed upstairs to my room and after we were inside I asked him if he wanted the top or the bottom bunk. He replied it didn't matter so I told him I already inhabited the bottom so he would have to take the top. After an hour unpacking and a further thirty minutes finding a place for all his things cause I had most of the space taken up with a mountain of books that I had never read.

As it was only twelve pm I thought it would be a good idea to eat something, "hey, are you hungry" I asked him, "Ok but what are you making" Kieran asked "I'm thinking of making pasta and some salmon" I told him as he went to get changed out of his uniform.

After thirty five minutes I called him to come eat, as we sat there silently eating that we both noticed that JJ was under the table waiting to be fed, to my surprise Kieran got up and went up to his bed, rummaged through his backpack and pulled out and melon sized metallic ball and pressed the central node to activate it.

He left it on his bed to activate as he continued too eat his lunch, as I was finished I fed JJ as I wondered what that metallic ball on his bed was turning into, "it's my pet cat" he said as the form of a cat was becoming visible as the cogs and wheels started changing shape. "so you have a robot pet too" I said, "yeah it was a present from my parents for ranking second in the class" he said bring up the fact we had an exam last week, "oh that reminds me I'm sorry for rubbing that in your face" I said with an apologetic smile on my face. "It's Ok all in the past remember what the teach said", "oh yeah one week of not leaving the dorm room to bond as friends" I said using air quotes on the last portion of my sentence, causing both of us to break into hysterics at the mere thought of being friends.

Looking at the clock we both noticed it was nearly three o' clock in the afternoon and that at any moment we would be getting cyber-mail any minute. (cyber-mail is physical email). This is what the both of us had been dreading, our parents finding out about what had happened over the previous two days. "whoom" the now horrifying sound rang through the room as we went to the mailbox to collect our letters but to our shock it was from the principal, after carefully reading the letter I handed it to Kieran, "You have to be kidding me, this is bullshit, they can't do that can they?" he exploded after reading the contents.

We sat there wondering why they were putting us through this, "by the end of this week you must be able to write a full two pages about each other." was what I was mulling over in my mind when I noticed a shadow in front of me, as I began to turn Kieran sat down next to me and to my awe actually asked a civilised question.

"So not being nosey or anything, but, what do your parents do?" he asked inquisitively, "My dad is CEO and founder of Namora CORP central office and my mom is a nano technology inventor who works at home, not that I've seen the place since I was seven; and what about your parents what do they do?" I asked, we sat there for hours talking about family and friends, past pets, homes and things we've always wanted to do but never had the guts too.

It was nearing eleven o' clock so we decided to follow lights out curfew and go to bed not that ethier of us were willing too go to sleep yet so we sat on the floor in the dark and continued to pry into each others thoughts and desires until I finally started to start to some what daydream at twelve thirty in the morning.

I was walking through the park holding someone's hand but I couldn't let go or see the person at all, it was then that an old man started talking to me saying things about accepting my feelings for him before I went crazy. When I looked up at the person I was holding hands I was shocked that the person I was having feelings for was Kieran and with that I snapped out of it and took to listning more carefully to what he was saying.

Day 1 of bonding,

As we sat eating our breakfast and watching cartoons it donned on me that this was a great time to do something together so I asked, "So what you want to do today?", "Not much to do I think I'll take a shower and have a nap before lunch, after that I don't mind" he said in reply. Getting up he made his way to the bathroom to have his shower which I immediately took interest in for some reason, so other than be caught beating off by him I decided to have a nap as neither of us had got much sleep.

When I woke up, he was still asleep so I decided this was a good time for a shower.......As I opened the door to exit my shower I collided with Kieran sending us crashing to the floor, me landing right on top of him with nothing but a towel on. As I clambered to get off him and stand up I immediately became hard and after getting to my feet ran straight into the bathroom with horror written all over my face.... seeing as I was to afraid to go into the room I had JJ get my cloths and got dressed in the there. Coming out I tried to avoid eye contact with him so not to see what he thought of the whole situation.

"you know that its normal to get hard at inconvenient times right, and though its embarrassing you can't avoid me forever you know, we are stuck here for another six days." he said while trying to make eye contact with me, "Yeah I know but for know I think I'll keep too myself, just so not have it happen again k" I said as I lay down on my bed facing the wall.

After any hour lying there I finally got up off the bed and went to the fridge to get a drink it was there that he ambushed me. Sitting me down and trying to talk to him about it, which I was not having an of as not to let him know he had gotten to me.

"Ok talk cause I'm getting worried that you might be upset about it" he said demanding a reply, "look I don't feel like discussing this Ok, I just got a … boner it's no big deal" I said nearly in tears.

"Are you Ok seriously now I'm really worried about you, look if it makes you feel any better I've had boners in front of Matt all the time, but seeing as I'm your first room-mate I guess it may be a big deal for you, come on stop crying I'll tell you what how about I make lunch at two o' clock and you relax, deal?" he asked as I nodded in approval.

At two o' clock he placed a home cooked appetizer in the middle of the table and started to eat a few as did I. The next course was a beautifully garnished Triple Glazed Citrus Chicken and vegetables, "OH MY GOD, we can't eat that without committing a crime can we?" I asked with awe all over my face while looking at this immaculately laid out dish, "That's funny" he said taking a piece and messing up the scene of beauty I was awestruck by.

That night I lay thinking about how I actually felt about him when he came flying past me and doing a face-plant right on my sketch pad, "are you Ok" I asked as I got up and helped him peel himself off the now dented floor, "Yeah never better" he said looking at the shield now surrounding his bed, "Dude that's unfair you can't sleep in your bed know" I said stating the obvious as he made his way to the couch another shield appeared but this time around the couch, " umm, if one doesn't surround mine you can sleep in mine" I said warranting a look of appreciation from him, before he crawled in next to me facing the other way.

I woke about midway through the night to notice that the temperature had dropped a lot and that an unconscious Kieran had his arm around my waist, I nudged him to ask if he was comfortable and at that he withdrew his arm to also realise that the temperature had dropped and that we were stuck inside a bubble field.

As we lay there, as cold as shit in the polar ice caps, I suggested that we huddle close to conserve heat and with that his arm was around my waist again but this time I could feel the front of his body against back and noticed that I was starting to become hard and with that thought of him there holding me in his arms I realised that I might love him. After a while I started to dose off but was woken up by a wandering hand which wasn't my own, "what the hell are you doing?" I asked as I moved away from his warmth, "I'm sorry I was jus.. I.. I .. I think I like you Ok and I was just wondering if I liked the feel of your body as mush as I did when you feel on me" he said as I sat there in shock "Don't freak out but I think I like you too" I managed to say just as I felt skin press against skin as he kissed me head on without warning.

"I'm sorry, I didn....." he chocked before I straddled him into another kiss which seemed to last forever before I broke away at the twitch of his member beneath me. As I moved him on top of me I place my hands on the hem of his underwear as he did the same and removed them to reveal both of our hard and hungry dicks. As he began to stroke mine and whisper sweet nothings in my ear I new this would be my first so before I came I asked him to stop as I placed kisses on his now blue lips and withdrew a condom from a book like box. (believe me I didn't think I'd lose my virginity to a guy) As I slid on the condom he began to lubed up my unpurged orifice and then proceeded to comfort me as he slid in each inch until all seven were deep inside somewhere I wouldn't have thought possible before tonight. As he began to pick up the pace I moaned deeper and louder as he groaned and kissed my ear before I felt him hit my prostate and went into a euphoric pain that was instantly replaced by unimaginable pleasure and cried out for him to do it again, as he continually hit my prostate I came closer to my climax and I knew he was close by the way he trusted in and out, and just as he hit my prostate again I came all over my stomach and chest before he came to his climax because of my anal contractions, as we lay there all hot and sweaty he slowly pulled out of me only to say, "hey the temperature is normal again and there's no more shields" he said looking into my eyes as he said it doesn't matter as he wants to stay in my bed naked and happy. We manoeuvred around until I was lying on top of him listening to his still racing heart as we fell asleep in each others arms smiling and waiting for the clock to bring about day two. Oh what a sweet week this will be was what I was thinking before I succumbed to the lullaby that is his beautiful heart.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning after the night before

Day two of bonding(hehehe :/)

As the sun rose on the horizon so did I, I first went over to my dresser to get a pair of boxers which were crucial because I wasn't sure if he still felt the same way as we felt about each other last night. I then rummaged through my t-shirts and took out one that was very amusing and noticed there was a note attached saying that it is for the morning when I got up to make me laugh and it was signed by him.(the phrase on the shirt was "one vodka, two vodka, three vodka, floor").as I put it one he was coming too so I went over to the bed with a pair of boxers from his drawer, even though we had sex he may not want me in his personal things, so I handed him his boxers and sat on the bed next to him when all of a sudden he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me on top of him and into a very passionate kiss. "Of course he likes you dumbass he did say it like a hundred times last night", "wait, who the hell are you calling a dumbass" I thought as I argued to myself in my head as he broke the kiss to say something, "so did you enjoy last night? And will you go out with me?" he asked hopefully, "ok first yes I enjoyed the sex and about the whole going out thing I want to talk about that, you see I was wondering if it'd be Ok not to tell anyone about us until you and I are ready, you know cause not all the kids at this school are exactly pro gay" I replied waiting for a sign he understood.

After an hour of silence I finally spoke, "ok how about we go out in private for two whole weeks and then well have it publicly when we both think its Ok?" I said and to my joy he giddily nodded his approval. "Ok lets set out some rules for when were in public" he said and I agreed to his logical suggestion we did need some rules for when we were out in public. "ok so what did you have in mind.... wait I have one in regards to hand holding, we won't do it full on but let our hands hit off one another from time to time as we walk" I said as he wrote it in a little core pad. "ok number two, we have to eat together at lunch, …..." he said as he continued with the rules we would have to follow from now on.

At dinner time I made was in the process of making lasagne with a topping of twaróg cheese. When dinner was done I turned off the TV and made him eat at the table, "wow this is the best lasagne I've ever had, what's the cheese called again?" he asked marvelling the cheese more than my cooking, "it's called twaróg" I said with my eyebrow twitching in anger which he eve-dentally failed to notice. "what's on TV tonight?" he asked gesturing to the TV guide to my right, opening the magazine I flicked through until I came to the Sunday section and read through the various movies until I came too a stop on twilight*(best movie in the world) and begged if we could watch it, "ok Ok but I get to choose tomorrows movie k" he said as I happily got up, cleaned off the empty plates, washed them and put them on the counter as I put on popcorn for the movie.

We sat there with his arm around me as we watched the beginning of the movie which to my surprise he had never seen, "tell me if you want to turn it off Ok, I don't want you unhappy while we cuddle" I said with a childish smile on my face, which he laughed at while telling me to be quite with a stare of Cartman like authority.(you know the one)

When the film finished I asked if he was thirsty, he said no and that he was going to take a shower to which I replied Ok as I would take on in the morning. As I got ready for bed I got very curious about the idea of sharing a shower and it was then that my curiosity got the better of me and I made a beeline straight for the bathroom just as I opened the bathroom door I heard his voice, "so your just as curious as me about sharing a shower heh, well aren't you getting in" he said as I turned to leave, so stripping down to nothing I nervously entered the shower and proceed to place my head in the fall of the water when he spun me around and kissed me while we were being cascaded facial by the water. This to my joy made the kiss all the better and it was then he started to gently kiss my saluting nipple and then down to my navel until he came to my throbbing member which he clutched in his hand before placing it in his pleasurably warm mouth as he slowly moved it in and out, I could tell this was his first time giving head as he wasn't using any tongue and he was sucking as it went out but I forgot about all this when to my surprise he deep throated and gagged before moving it out, as I scrambled to kneel down in front of him to help him catch his breath the water suddenly went cold which made both of us jump as we clambered out of the shower, after getting dressed for bed he invited me to sleep with him tonight, something to which I readily agreed.


End file.
